


Fill my heart with song.

by Sarcastic_coffeedrinker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_coffeedrinker/pseuds/Sarcastic_coffeedrinker
Summary: Written for Justagirlinafandomworld's (on Tumblr) flash fiction challenge. 100 word drabble. I chose the character, she gave me a song to write from.The song for this drabble was Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Fill my heart with song.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Justagirlinafandomworld's (on Tumblr) flash fiction challenge. 100 word drabble. I chose the character, she gave me a song to write from.
> 
> The song for this drabble was Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra.

He heard her sweet voice long before he neared the kitchen. There were times enhanced hearing made his world more beautiful. Like when he could enjoy her singing, long before his presence could interrupt it. Walking up behind her, he put his arms around her waist and began to sway to the melody she sang.

And even though her smile was out of sight, he still felt it fill his heart.

She turned in his arms and before he kissed her, she sang against his lips: “you are all I long for, all I worship and adore”.


End file.
